<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise to Keep by IcyPanther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461372">A Promise to Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther'>IcyPanther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Druids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced to Watch, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Past Child Abuse, Protective Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know who I am?” the Druid asked and Shiro gave the barest shake of his head. The Druid chuckled, the sound making Keith’s hair rise. “I am Lovian. And you, Champion,” her gaze was angled to Shiro’s face, thin lips curling into a dark smile, “are my way back to Lady Haggar.” </p><p>Or; the emotional and physical torture fic where Keith is the leverage, Champion is the goal and there’s a Druid who just loves to hear them scream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Timeline notes:</b> season one<br/><b>Warning notes:</b> Depictions of torture, violence; nothing too graphic but tagged with warning just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, more wrong than the situation would indicate at first glance, which was already pretty shitty in Keith’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up and finding that he and Shiro being captured, stripped of their outer armor and thrown into a cell by who he could only assume was the unknown assailant that had attacked them while they were scouting out a planet’s moon for a training location to take the Lions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was already on edge by the fact that not only had they been taken out without even seeing their attacker, some sort of paralyzer, but that someone had been on a moon in the middle of nowhere and had been able to launch enough of a surprise attack that neither he nor Shiro, in full armor and armed, had been able to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what made him really uneasy was despite the precautions in removing their outer armor (and thus comms and tracking) and putting some sort of dampener on Shiro’s arm — making it as useless as a hunk of metal as not only had it suppressed the offensive capabilities it had done something to the calibration and although Shiro hadn’t said anything Keith had not missed the slightest grimace he hadn’t been able to hide in time when he’d tried to lift it and it had not moved —there had been nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no guards and no cameras they could find in their pacing around of the roughly six by ten foot cell. They weren’t bound or restricted in any way. And they were in the same cell rather than separate ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the person who had captured them clearly had planned for such which meant they knew they were dealing with Paladins of Voltron which meant if they were smart they should have separated them or at least bound them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith didn’t imagine the why was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was grateful for it as Shiro always made him feel safe and although nothing about this situation was adding up with Shiro here he wasn’t scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, as scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was trying not to let it show, even when trying to reach out to the Lions had yielded an empty space where he’d gotten used to feeling a warmth and he knew from experience that even distance wasn’t enough to completely eliminate that bond. Which meant something else had and something strong enough to cut off the Lions of Voltron?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost an hour now since Keith had awoken to Shiro gently shaking his shoulder and they’d paced the cell, pulled on every bar (and Keith had unsuccessfully tried to squeeze through) knocked on every portion of the metal side walls and tapped on the floors all with no luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only light they had was from a scone in their ceiling, casting anything beyond their cell into shadow although Keith swore he could see some vague shape further out; a piece of furniture maybe, a table, but it meant nothing since it was nothing they could use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so now they waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting next to one another, not quite touching, against the back wall; mirroring each others’ pose of one leg stretched out, one knee raised except Shiro had his prosthetic resting across his raised right knee while Keith had both of his arms wrapped about his left. It was quiet but that was all right with Keith; he preferred it to useless chatter or smalltalk and right now anything Shiro said would only feel like a distraction and he didn’t want to be distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted out of this cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he really, really wanted to punch whoever had captured them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they still hadn’t talked. Not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like they used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that Shiro had ever burdened Keith with his problems, but he’d never… he’d never hid them before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the best word Keith could use to describe Shiro’s behavior. He was still the Shiro he’d always known — beyond kind and compassionate and a leader to admire and someone who still made him feel safe — but he was also different. He was quieter, more withdrawn when he wasn’t in leader mode. His hugs were still warm but they were not as tight and more than once Keith had felt him nearly hesitate, his metal hand landing almost gingerly around him as though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though Shiro was afraid he would hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, just not for the reason Shiro thought he was. And Keith had no idea how to tell him, to plead with Shiro to talk to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Garrison taught them, reminded them regularly, that war and combat could change a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Shiro hadn’t been in a war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been a prisoner. He’d been experimented on — Keith gave a sidelong glance to the prosthetic —and forced to fight and… and probably (most definitely) to kill to stay alive and Keith knew all about not wanting to talk about things — he’d still never once talked to Shiro about some of his foster families, ones even worse than the one Shiro had saved him from — but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting </span>
  </em>
  <span>from what he’d gone through and he hadn’t even had a moment to really process it; crash landing on Earth, shot back up into space, becoming the leader of Voltron and becoming involved in a universal war, and, not to mention Keith knew Shiro felt responsible for all of them — him and Lance and Pidge and Hunk — being up here and in danger and it only added to the stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro, Keith shot him another side glance, he… he didn’t want to, Keith thought. He never talked about it, avoided all talk of the Galra unless it was regarding a mission, he hadn’t even asked about that year on Earth and what had happened (Keith still hadn’t told him he’d been expelled from the Garrison because he couldn’t bear to see Shiro’s disappointment) and Keith wasn’t strong enough to point blank ask him to do so because he didn’t want to hurt Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because he wasn’t strong enough… he could feel the rift growing where there had never been one before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith had no idea how to fix it. He knew he needed to talk to Shiro, but what if he made it worse? What if he hurt Shiro? He wanted to respect his privacy, he wanted to let Shiro come to him the same way Shiro had patiently always waited for Keith to speak and never pressured him, but… but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wanted his Shiro back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you thinking from here,” Shiro’s voice, amused despite the situation, cut through the air. “Any brilliant escape plan coming to mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gave a small shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could almost feel Shiro’s slight frown, the creasing of his eyes at the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” his voice was so soft and Keith’s eyes suddenly felt hot because when was the last time he’d heart Shiro sound like that? and his knee bumped against Keith’s own. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew as well as Shiro he wasn’t asking about their immediate predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say that though, not here, not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith settled for a tiny shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” Shiro gave his knee another gentle knock. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or rather,” a raspy voice sounded outside the cell and Keith found himself on his feet within a breath, Shiro right behind him, “how about you speak to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a robed figure stepped out of the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s breath caught and he felt Shiro stiffen at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a Druid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never seen one in person but Coran had briefed them all on the dark magic beings who worked beneath Haggar and therefore Zarkon after Sendak had attacked the castle and Pidge had asked after his cybernetic enhancements that, she’d sent a both guilty and inquisitive look in Shiro’s direction, that looked a lot like Shiro’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haggar, Shiro had whispered her name, had been the one to… his gaze had drifted to his prosthetic and his eyes had squeezed shut, before he’d shaken his head, opened his eyes, and in a too calm of a voice had asked Coran to finish the explanation.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith should have asked then, or at least after the fact. He should never have let Shiro just walk away. But he had because Shiro had looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that moment and Keith was the last person who would push for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have done </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though, as the Druid took another step closer, was not that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith took a step forward too, ever so putting himself in front of Shiro, who drew in a sharp breath at the action, and that gave Keith all he needed to stay there. This Druid would never, ever, touch Shiro. None of them ever would again.  “Who are you?” he demanded, hands in fists at his sides and glare hot enough that the Druid should be combusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Druid didn’t even so much as look at him, masked eyes only for Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?” they rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith refused to gape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t that what he’d just asked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That spoke more than any word he could have said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he snarled, stepping all the way to the front of the cell. “I’m talking to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” and although Keith couldn’t see the Druid’s face he knew they were smirking, still pointedly ignoring him, “the question should not be who I am but who are you.” The Druid cocked their head. “Champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith heard Shiro’s breath hitch at the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what he’d been called him in the Arena, they’d learned from the rescued slaves. That was the Galrans, Haggar’s, cruel name for Shiro, their forced gladiator and killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith slammed his hand against the bars. The Druid didn’t so much as twitch but finally, finally, its head turned in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It raised a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>as black lightning slammed into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was shouting then although Keith could barely hear him as the lightning seemed to be eating away at flesh and boiling his blood and oh God what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he going to die and holy fuck make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand descended on his shoulder and the shouting grew louder and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the grip, legs kicking out fruitlessly as though that could drown the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—stop it! Please! “ Shiro sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Keith couldn’t stop the screams, the taste of blood filling his mouth now and oh God he was going to die and what was this what was this? “Please—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that it stopped and Keith shuddered out a breath that didn’t have a scream attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became aware he was on the floor, half-cradled in Shiro’s arms, the heavy prosthetic across his lap, with near bruising fingers dug into his arm and could hear Shiro’s heart beat thumping madly behind his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” it was barely a whisper but Shiro heard and Keith could feel his entire body sag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” the hand squeezed gently. “God, I thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would do well to remember, boy,” the Druid rasped and Keith stiffened at the address, “your life means nothing to me. Speak in such a manner again and I will end it with pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Shiro’s voice was soft but it was hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith didn’t think he’d ever heard that tone before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle of cloth and Keith watched as the Druid removed their mask, revealing a pointed purple face with lighter colored markings and pupil less yellow eyes framed by silvery hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?” the Druid asked, voice distinctly female now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith felt Shiro give the barest shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Druid chuckled, the sound making Keith’s hair rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Lovian. And you, Champion,” her gaze was angled to Shiro’s face, thin lips curling into a dark smile, “are my way back to Lady Haggar.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Commission fic for Cassie from last November :) If you are enjoying the fic it means a lot to hear from you in the comments (and the small details make my day!). Thanks so much to those who do for the support! ♥</p><div class="center">
  <p>💥<b>(Like my works? Want to read even MORE? Visit my <a href="https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com">Tumblr, icypantherwrites</a>!💥</b><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro tried not to shudder as yellow eyes — flashes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut across his mind with a soft croon of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘My Champion’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached </span>
  </em>
  <span>— bored into his own, as though trying to seek an answer he did not have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lovian blinked and Shiro felt his lungs unfreeze from the paralysis — had it been her power though or his own body betraying him? — and she gave a shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly do not remember me,” she said softly, “do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro gave a small shake of his head again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had a sickening feeling she knew him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips curled up and any touch of softness was gone with the cruel smile. “It shall make my task harder, but… but I think I shall enjoy it even more. I did always love the sound of your screams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stiffened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Keith twitch, shift, as though he was going to say something and he gently squeezed down where his flesh hand were wrapped about Keith’s upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Say nothing because he knew, he could feel it, that the Druid’s threat had not been an idle one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stilled and Shiro began breathing, however shallowly, again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I served directly beneath Lady Haggar,” Lovian said. “And you, dear Champion, were my main project. It is I who designed the prototype of that beautiful arm of yours and,” her smile widened, “my knowledge of its signature was what allowed me to find you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Galra… the Galra could have tracked them at any time? He could have led them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he could have…</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Calm yourself, Champion,” Lovian waved a hand. “I had no such desire to do so. Zarkon’s—” and Shiro absolutely did not miss the lack of a title nor the scowl, “— wishes mean nothing to me. I live to serve Lady Haggar and she only seeks Voltron to regain </span><em><span>you, </span></em><span>Champion.</span> <span>She misses you so.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro felt sick for reasons he couldn’t fully explain. Even just Haggar’s name… it made his insides twist and pain ache behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Keith’s hands landed about his wrist and gave it a soft, hesitant squeeze, but for Keith who didn’t tend to initiate physical contact… it was everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro kept breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are not her Champion.” Lorian’s eyes narrowed. “You are wrong. You have lost yourself. But I am here to help you remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro did not like the sound of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t remember being Champion. He didn’t remember most of his time, of what he’d been told was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of belonging to the Galra. Flashes of it came on every now and then, often in the dark of night when nightmares bled to reality and there was nothing to distract him from them, but Shiro didn’t remember it as a whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew enough from what he’d gleaned from nightmares, from the mixture of both awe and terror of the freed slaves, to know what he had once been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Galra and Haggar had created was not him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want it to be him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he remembered…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who would he be then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—will turn you back into my Lady Haggar’s Champion and she will be so delighted that not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>his,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>her voice caught on the word with a sneer and Shiro tuned back into the fact she was talking again, “orders of banishment shall prevent me from returning to her side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word passed Shiro’s lips before it had even finished forming in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lovian repeated, cocking her head, amused over anything. “You misunderstand, Champion, this is not a request nor a decision for you to make. It has already been decided and the only unknown is how much I will have to hurt you. But,” her eyes danced, “I will hurt you, I guarantee such. And should you think to resist me again…” she lifted her hand up, black lightning crackling on the tip, threat clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s life was forfeit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s stomach swam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith would die if he didn’t comply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith would die if Lovian had her way and forced him to be Champion, a killer and murderer, once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way Keith would die because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come,” Lovian inclined one long finger backwards. “It is time to begin the rebirth of Champion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro felt frozen, his pulse roaring in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he didn’t...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s hand squeezed where it was still around his wrist. “Shiro,” his name was a breath of warm air against his neck. “Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro swallowed thickly. “You’ll die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Keith’s voice trembled. “Shiro, don’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s eyes stung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did he do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three seconds, Champion. Choose if you’re leaving behind a boy or a corpse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s hand released its near-bruising grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Keith knew it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s grip fell away as Shiro began to stand, shoulder aching as he forced his limp right arm to move, but nowhere as much as his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro wanted to tell Keith it would be okay. But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t. He’d made a point never to lie to Keith, never to feed him false hope, and saying so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God. he had so much he should have said before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When had he last told Keith he loved him? Once since they’d been reunited? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he ever have the chance to now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could say it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it… it felt hollow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shouldn’t be left with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro was on his feet now, Keith remaining in a sit, his arm crossed in his lap and fingers digging into the fabric of his undersuit at the elbows and head angled down that still couldn’t hide the tremble to a bitten lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So scared. And… and Shiro had done that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t fix it but… but maybe...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of the dark head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith jerked, his gaze flying upwards and amethyst met charcoal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay safe,” Shiro whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro—” Keith made a grab for him but Shiro was already backing away before Lovian’s patience ran out and turned to face the Druid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wise decision,” she smiled, gesturing at the cell door and it opened without a sound. Her gaze drifted past Shiro to Keith, who Shiro could practically feel getting into a crouch as though either of them had any chance against a Druid as they were and his heart leapt into his throat that Keith would try anyway. “Stay down, boy, or I will put you down permanently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro knew such a thing wouldn’t stop Keith, but that was why he’d parted with those words. Because, even though things weren’t quite the same between them as they had once been and Shiro knew it was his fault and God he’d fucked up so much, Keith would honor his request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith must have sat back down as Lovian’s smirk grew and she gestured for Shiro to exit, his right arm heavy and useless at his side and while Lovian looked unarmed he knew how much of a mistake it would be to try and attack her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closing behind him with a rattle felt like a death sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lovian though did not move, did not gesture for him to follow her. She instead smiled and snapped her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinding purple and white lights burst to life beyond the cell, illuminating the rest of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A room with no door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing in it was a table with straps dangling off of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that’s where he was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But more than that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver wracked his frame at the realization and Lovian let out a  cruel, amused laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Champion,” she placed one hand — her touch burning — against his lower back and gave him a far too gentle push, “let’s give the boy a show.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are enjoying the fic it means a lot to hear from you in the comments (and the small details make my day!). I have a lot of Keith works to share but I have difficulty doing so when there's not much engagement. Please take a moment to leave your authors comments: they really do matter ♥</p>
<p>Thanks to the following for taking the time to leave a comment last chapter: Ralyssene118, ChlomeTov, justheretobreakthings, jennkaye, Winterwanderings, HeyJillIsHere, KellyBelly, Art3mis (Huntress_of_Art3mis), 7_StagesOfFandom, Adrianna_Agray, Rookblonkorules, csealia, Bob_the_bastard, Anonymous_Penguin, SleepIs4TheWeak, SuperSilverSpy, anon, Sam, bee oh hes, Someone, Tauschmelzerin, ashitanoyuki.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>💥<b>(Like my works? Want to read even MORE? Visit my <a href="https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com">Tumblr, icypantherwrites</a>!💥</b><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was at the front of the cell within the space of a breath as Lovian ordered Shiro atop the table, the threat not verbal but both knew the consequences if Shiro refused.</p><p>Only Shiro’s plea — “<em>stay safe,” — </em>kept him for the moment quiet rather than the screaming and swearing he wanted to give into as Shiro paused ever so, not out of refusal but his back was too straight, his short breaths audible, to be anything else.</p><p>Shiro was scared.</p><p>What was he seeing?</p><p>Did he remember something already?</p><p>This was <em> wrong.  </em></p><p>“Come along, Champion,” Lovian patted the table like it was a bed. “Up you go.”</p><p>Keith felt acid bile tickling the back of his throat as Shiro placed his one working hand atop the metal surface to push himself up.</p><p>Shiro was...</p><p>Shiro was going to be <em> tortured and he couldn’t do anything. </em></p><p>He was the reason it was happening. </p><p>His hands clenched around the metal bars, wishing they were the Druid’s neck. He knew Shiro would tell him not to watch, to look away.</p><p>Keith said fuck that.</p><p>Shiro had suffered too much alone already. </p><p>He couldn’t do anything to help Shiro right now but he would share in his suffering. He would not allow him to be alone again. </p><p>Shiro was on the table now and Lovian had flicked her hand, straps glowing purple and slotting themselves around his wrists, his ankles, across his legs and chest and leaving no limb unattended. </p><p>As though Shiro would try to escape without Keith.</p><p>As though they could escape because <em> there was no fucking door </em>in this room and Keith was remembering now how Coran had explained not only could Druids use magic they could also teleport.</p><p>What did a teleporting alien need a door for?</p><p>“I will start simple,” Lovian said, voice easily carrying the not even fifteen feet from where Shiro was strapped down. “A little mental shock if you will. Please,” Keith could practically hear her lip curl, “let me know if it begins not to hurt.”</p><p>Lovian lowered her hands to the sides of Shiro’s head, blocking Keith’s view of Shiro’s face but not before he saw his eyes close and he saw him take a shuddering breath.</p><p>The Garrison had taught interrogation techniques, he knew. They were a military organization after all and Shiro had been a fighter pilot. If they went down in combat… Keith had never reached that level, expelled just months before he would have undergone the same training.</p><p>But, his nails dug into his hands around the bars, what was Garrison training to the torture of Druids? And one who didn’t want information at that? </p><p>How did anyone fight against that?</p><p>God.</p><p>God this was…</p><p>“Shiro,” his name was a whisper, a plea. </p><p>Purple light, almost a glow rather than the lightning of before, emitted from Lovian’s hands.</p><p>Shiro’s flesh hand, facing Keith, clenched into a fist under the restraint.</p><p>His body jerked.</p><p>“Do not fight it,” Lovian’s voice was nearly a croon. “Don’t fight, Champion.” </p><p>The glow brightened. “Come back to me.”</p><p>And Shiro screamed. </p><p>xxx</p><p>
  <em> A cold hand brushed against his cheek before sliding upwards to card through his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It felt nice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It felt wrong. </em>
</p><p><em> Shiro jerked his head, trying to move away from the fingers — long and cold and they were </em> wrong <em> — and a chuckle sounded above him.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Where do you think you are going, hmm?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro cracked open heavy eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yellow orbs dripping red inked lines stared back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knew those eyes, that face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zarkon’s head Druid, Haggar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What… what did she want with him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You did well today,” she told him, fingers now caressing his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro found he couldn’t move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your biology is quite compatible with my magics,” she continued. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Magic? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d had magic used on him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A shiver shook him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What had he done? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look,” her hand gripped his chin. “Look at the beautiful carnage you have created.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His head was turned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And what had maybe once been aliens — butchered beyond belief, red and blue and green blood staining the sand — looked back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d done that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bile swam up his throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, he couldn’t have. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wouldn’t have. He didn’t… that wasn’t... </em>
</p><p><em> “You are not just a killer,”  Haggar’s breath ghosted across his ear. “You are </em> my <em> killer. And you will be my champion.”  </em></p><p>xxx</p><p>“Stop it!” Keith’s voice was raw, blood staining his palms where nails had bit into flesh. “Stop!”</p><p>Lovian paid him no attention.</p><p>Just as she hadn’t for the last two hours. </p><p>Keith faintly knew it was a wonder she hadn’t killed him but he knew why.</p><p>There was no point. Not when Shiro wasn’t there to watch.</p><p>And Shiro…</p><p>Shiro…</p><p>God, Shiro.</p><p>Screams had given way to whimpers to gasped pleas before the cycle repeated itself in a never ending spiral as the Druid continued to press purple-wreathed hands to Shiro’s head. </p><p>Keith would never get the sound of Shiro’s cries out of his head. </p><p>What was she doing?</p><p>What was he seeing? </p><p>Shiro <em> wailed, </em>back arching as far as it could against the restraints, black light peppering the purple.</p><p>Shiro collapsed back down with terrifying silence a moment later.</p><p>Lovian lifted her hands away, expression blank.</p><p>Keith’s heart froze.</p><p>Was Shiro…?</p><p>Had she just…?</p><p>No.</p><p>God no.</p><p>She couldn’t have.</p><p>“Interesting,” Lovian’s voice echoed in the ringing silence. </p><p>Keith’s heart had still to start beating again.</p><p>That said nothing. </p><p>What did that mean?</p><p>Was Shiro—?</p><p>“That will be enough for this session,” Lovian said and Keith felt his knees knock into the bars.</p><p>Thank God.</p><p>Thank fucking God.</p><p>That meant…</p><p>“Little boy,” Lovian’s gaze turned onto him and Keith couldn’t even summon up the energy to care about the address, “I will return Champion to your cell in the interim… if you will do something for me.”</p><p>Keith bit his tongue against the immediate yes, anything.</p><p>That was the reckless response, the one that would likely only somehow hurt Shiro more.</p><p>“What?” he managed to say.</p><p>Lovian clucked her tongue. “Your manners are atrocious.” </p><p>She said nothing else and did nothing more.</p><p>Keith swallowed, dug his nails deeper into his palms, tried not to overlay the Druid with others who had pointed out the same and demanded respect from a ‘worthless, troublesome brat,’ and asked again.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Better. And I want you to keep Champion warm.”</p><p>Keith resisted the urge to blink.</p><p>What?</p><p>“Humans we have found are delicate creatures and their reactions to intense pain can cause their bodies to display unusual symptoms.”</p><p>Shock, Keith realized. She was describing shock.</p><p>“I can of course make adjustments but have found that more… natural methods have better outcomes on a human’s stamina later, with body heat the most stable modifier.”</p><p>The only human the Druids had ever had in their control would have been Shiro, unless Matt had fallen to them too.</p><p>How…</p><p>How many times had they hurt Shiro like this to know how to best treat shock symptoms?</p><p>Rage simmered in Keith’s stomach. He forced it down though.</p><p>Not now.</p><p>Now he could, if he did this right, actually…</p><p>Actually get to help Shiro.</p><p>“I see,” Lovian cut into his thoughts. “I shall take matters into my own—”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Keith interrupted. Lovian’s eyes narrowed. “Please,” and it was not hard to make it sound pathetic as he knew she would want because they always did but this time Keith didn’t even care. “Please, I’ll… I’ll help him.”</p><p>Lovian hummed. “Interesting,” she said again. </p><p>And then she waved a hand at the table and the restraints undid and Shiro floated into the air behind her. </p><p>“Three varga, little boy,” she said, other hand flicking to the side to open the cell door. “And then we begin again.”</p><p>Keith barely heard her as Shiro was deposited on the floor and he knelt next to him, hands hovering.</p><p>Shiro didn’t even twitch.</p><p>“Here,” a jagged line appeared in the air next to the Druid and she reached in, pulling out a folded blanket in one hand and a jug that could only be water in the other before floating them into the cell where they landed a pace away. “Get him ready for me.”</p><p>And with another violent crack she disappeared, confirming the teleporting theory.</p><p>Keith didn’t spare her a second glance, all of his attention finetuned to Shiro.</p><p>He was breathing, he could clearly that this close, even if they were shallow, breathy sounds. There was the barest tremble to him — cold? Shock? Pain? — and his eyes were scrunched closed, a furrow to his brow.</p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>Keith gingerly lowered his hands to Shiro’s shoulder. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Shiro?” Keith gave the barest shake. “Shiro, h-hey.”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Keith got to his feet and picked up the blanket, shaking it out. It was actually decently large and surprisingly not scratchy, soft even, but most importantly it felt warm. Keith draped it over Shiro where he’d fallen; lying on his right side, prosthetic trapped beneath him, and legs crumpled.</p><p>Like a broken toy.</p><p>Keith shoved the image away as he tucked the blanket all around.</p><p>Shiro still didn’t stir. </p><p>Keith brushed his fingers against Shiro’s cheek. Cold flesh greeted him. </p><p>This wasn’t enough.</p><p>This…</p><p>This wasn’t what Shiro would do for him.</p><p>Shiro would pull Keith into his arms — just as he had done when the Druid had first attacked him — and wrap him up in safety and warmth and hold his hand inside his larger ones or rub his back or press a kiss to the top of his head with assurances as warm as everything else that he would take care of him.</p><p>This wasn’t taking care of Shiro.</p><p>This was taking care of a stranger.</p><p>But…</p><p>But even so…</p><p>Keith had instigated a few hugs in his lifetime with Shiro but otherwise Shiro had always been the one to open his arms, to initiate that contact Keith craved but history had shown him how dangerous it was. </p><p>Keith swallowed.</p><p>And then dropped to his knees and pulled back the blanket at Shiro’s front. </p><p>It was awkward maneuvering both Shiro — dragging his flesh arm around to drape over them both and shifting his legs so Keith could better wriggle in — and then himself, his face smushed into Shiro’s chest and his right arm wrapped as far as he could make it around Shiro’s back but…</p><p>But it was right too.</p><p>Keith pulled the blanket tight around them both when he was finished, Shiro’s breaths fluttering his hair, and pressed as much as he could against Shiro, trying to share his own body heat, trying to give him an inkling of the safe feeling Shiro had always given him.</p><p>“Shiro,” he whispered.</p><p>His throat felt tight.</p><p>“Shiro, please,” his hand tightened in the material of Shiro’s shirt. </p><p>“Please… come back to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are enjoying the fic it means a lot to hear from you in the comments (and the small details make my day!). Life is hard these days and hearing from readers -- moreso than just a page hit or a kudo -- truly helps to keep me going.  Thank you ♥</p><p>And thank you to the following for taking the time to leave a comment last chapter: Maryliz2121, EnglishRosesandThorns, Adrianna_Agray, SleepIs4TheWeak, Ralyssene118, Rookblonkorules, GemfishLives, Killer_Thorn, DatTardyUnicorn, Winterwanderings, BooksUnderTheStairs, bee, Ashleex1057, Robotcat1112, Art3mis (Huntress_of_Art3mis), Sleep_Deprived37,  firedragonworks (marcuml32), AquaticBunnies, Witch_bitch09, and Tauschmelzerin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s all right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A hand caressed his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m here. I’ll fix you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, he didn’t want…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t need...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My poor Champion.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll make you even better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lightning raced down what had once been his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flew open to the sensation of hands upon him, holding him down, because they were going to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” the word tore out of his throat and he swung his left one — don’t let them take it too God please don’t let them take it too — at whoever was trying to pin him to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It connected with a thud he felt up his entire arm and someone cried out and the hands disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No retaliation came; no curse or pain or claws, nothing except the pulsing pain already there in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro cracked open an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No purple light shone in his face, no yellow eyes framed with red, sneered down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing except…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A someone, hand pressed to their cheek, a few paces away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that someone was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith wasn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d found keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, or Keith had found him. They’d been on Earth. Voltron. The Black Lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories were aligning themselves in his head over Haggar’s cruel touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lions. Training. Captured. Druid. The Druid who had wanted to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hit Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s stomach lurched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he vomited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty much all bile but it still stung, made his eyes water, and Shiro did it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hit Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands were on him again like before but this time he could feel that they meant no harm as they gently pushed him to the side away from his mess and and then wrapped tightly about his middle, something soft pressed against his chest and brushing his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, I’m okay. I swear, I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. I’m okay. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” Shiro breathed his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while his right arm didn’t respond — he didn’t want it to, could still feel phantom hands on a phantom limb — he brought his left up and wrapped it around Keith’s back, cupping his head. “K-Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m here,” Keith’s arms tightened. “I’m okay.” He swallowed. “We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shuddered out a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant he hadn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadn’t just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released Keith from his one-armed hug and Keith drew back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His right cheek was bright red where Shiro had punched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Keith’s hands landed feather light atop his hand and bright purple eyes met his head on. “I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me. You’ll…” his hands tightened ever so. “You’ll never hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or he thought he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Keith’s voice was firmer, hotter, eyes flashing. “You didn’t hurt me. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And gave a small nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith drooped with relief and got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro immediately felt a chill at the loss, although within the second Keith had a blanket draped over him even if it wasn’t quite the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How,” his voice was a croak as he watched Keith walk over to some sort of jug. “How long…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water,” Keith thrust it at him and Shiro couldn’t argue as that sounded divine. He took a careful sip and then another before setting it on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two hours on the…” Keith jerked his shoulder backwards at the table, all of the lights still on. “And, and almost three here. She said… she said she’s coming back then to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Shiro lifted his left arm wide and Keith only hesitated for a moment before he was falling back into Shiro’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered, “for scaring you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what’re we gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t yet have an answer for that. His head was aching, his limbs felt heavy and his right arm was useless, putting him off balance too with the weight. It’d be nearly impossible to fight a Druid on a good day and win and this was far, far from a good day. And even if he tried…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith would pay the price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he felt Keith swallow. “I won’t let her hurt you again. I’ll—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Shiro interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Shiro repeated himself. “Keith, she’ll… she’ll kill you.” If he didn’t do so first and Shiro squeezed his eyes shut against the traitorous words, of the dark future he knew was lurking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s hurting you,” Keith whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t deny that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The physical pain he could handle, he thought. But the memories…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not ready for those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Druid had barely touched the surface, he could feel that. She’d already dragged out horrors — of operating tables and blood-soaked weapons clutched in his hands, of mutilated bodies he was responsible for under her magic, of aliens screaming for mercy as he tore them apart first with swords and then with a glowing arm, screams of “Champion!” echoing around him, the feel a life bleeding out under his hand and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>power </span>
  </em>
  <span>that came with it —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s voice jolted him back and he faintly realized his eyes were stinging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was losing himself already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing his identity, losing control…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would happen when… when he couldn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t fight it anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” his voice was rough. “I… I need you to do something for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” came a near breathless sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s stomach twisted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was scaring Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was terrified too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was desperate. He couldn’t… he couldn’t go back to that, to what the Galra had made him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s… she’s trying to make me… make me him,” Shiro couldn’t say his name. “Please... don’t let me forget who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could just remember that, could stop from becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could think of a way out of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could save Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I won’t. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stiffened in his arms and Shiro fought hard not to recoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovian was back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incorrect, of course, but touching,” she continued. “Now come, Champion, it is time for another session. And I don’t think I need remind you yet what will happen should you refuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Keith’s hands tightened where they were gripping his undersuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back,” Shiro whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although who he would be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s hands released him at the closest he could offer to a promise and Shiro stiffly got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovian smiled at him and Shiro tried not to shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost identical to Haggar’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each step felt one closer to execution but he didn’t know what else to do. Even a surprise strike would do nothing, not to a Druid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not without his prosthetic activated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for that to happen…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t want to think on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cell door clanged behind him and Lovian gestured him towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” she called before he reached it. “Strip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold water and colder hands, so cold they burned, laughter and jeers and hoses and—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nails dug into his shoulder and the pain jolted Shiro out of the jagged memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he was lying on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had he gotten there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an interesting response,” Lovian sounded amused. “We shall have to try more words, won’t we, Champion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro couldn’t stop the shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But for now, just your shirt,” Lovian continued. “Come now,” she said as Shiro didn’t move, “no need to be shy. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting slowly up, Shiro’s left fingers gingerly landed on the skin-flush hem of the underarmor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to close his eyes but behind closed lids he could see yellow ones, fangs and claws. So he kept them open, staring at wall behind the table, and awkwardly tugged one-handed at it, having to reach around to pull it up on his right side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inch by inch it went up, Lovian clearly in no hurry to finish it herself, and the only sounds in the room were Shiro’s breaths as he labored to remove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that meant he heard Keith’s sharp inhale and he knew exactly what had caused it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first scar had been revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d… he’d never wanted Keith to see them. He didn’t want anyone to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Lovian’s hand touched on his lower back and Shiro jerked but something kept him grounded, from trying to flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated that he knew what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haggar had always wanted submission and… and eventually…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hurt more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember this one,” a nail dragged across it. “Commander Theodon’s scythe. And oh, Champion, the way you turned his own blade across his throat. It was all anyone could speak of for days. Do you remember it too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was all the warning Shiro had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning raced across the scar, flaring with agony as though it had just been cut, the scythe cleaving into flesh and ripping out chunks as the crowd screamed for more. The scent of blood, of sweat and sand and </span>
  <em>
    <span>death </span>
  </em>
  <span>assaulted hm, rage coursed through his veins that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill this creature who had harmed him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Shiro lost to the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never stopped screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith didn’t know what was safe to touch anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because almost every inch of Shiro’s chest, his back, his remaining arm… they were covered with scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were slashes. Stabs. Bites. Whip marks that Keith had shied away from over the rest; where skin was corded from a bel— from a rope, or, or maybe some sort of energy whip, but definitely, definitely not a belt. Scars of combat, scars of torture, scars everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovian had dropped Shiro once more in the cell, given him three more hours, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had wasted the first few minutes just… staring. Afraid to approach, afraid to touch, afraid he would only hurt Shiro more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Shiro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro would never have wanted him to see this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Druid had placed her hands on every single mark, lighting them up a sick purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro had stopped screaming after the first hour, his voice gone. He’d still writhed on the floor where she had left him and she had pursued as he moved, crashing into the table, rolling into a wall, as pain and memories overwhelmed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one she had touched had been the crescent-like shape across his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been that one that made him pass out and Lovian had smiled almost tenderly down at Shiro and it had made every hair on Keith’s body stand straight up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was still out cold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold to the touch, except where a few of his scars seemed to radiate heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith ultimately chose what he’d done before; dragging the blanket over Shiro and lying next to him, one arm draped in a half-hug over Shiro’s chest as this time he was on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel like enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was still shivering. His face was still pulled with pain and barely there whimpers were being pulled from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t just cold. He was hurt. And, and scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he must feel so alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Took a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And laid his head atop Shiro’s bare chest, splaying one hand over a too-slow heartbeat and tugged the blanket back over them. “I’m… I’m here,” he whispered, feeling his cheeks heat at both the proximity and his horrible attempt at comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never been any good at it, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise Shiro’s shivering began to taper off, his brow a little less furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” he said it again, eyes stinging as Shiro let out a soft breath instead of a whimper. “And, and you’re here too. You’re…” his hand pressed down on Shiro’s heart, one of the few places no scar cut across. “You’re Takashi Shirogane. You’re my brother. And…” Keith closed his eyes but not before the tear had started down his cheek. “And I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have a moment it would mean a lot to hear from you in the comments. Thank you ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your name is Takashi Shirogane. You are the Black Paladin of Voltron.  You help people. You are twenty-five years old. You are an amazing pilot. Your favorite anime is Rurouni Kenshin. Your favorite food is macaroni and cheese. You love oldies rock and roll. Your name is Takashi Shirogane. You were a fighter pilot for the Galaxy Garrison. You love tea. You get up at, at ungodly hours even on the weekends.”</p><p>The mantra continued, Keith barely hearing himself say it and not because of the rasp-like quality his own voice had taken on, anything and everything positive that made up Shiro.</p><p>Shiro shuddered where he was coming to in the corner of their cell. </p><p>Keith was not next to him. </p><p>He hadn’t been for the last twelve hours by his staggered count. </p><p>Because Shiro…</p><p>Shiro was becoming <em> him.  </em></p><p>He was violent upon waking — Keith had multiple bruises to prove it, what he was pretty sure was a broken rib — and it was safest to let Shiro wake to Keith’s voice rather than his touch. So far he’d always come back, eventually, although the periods of time between tortures was diminishing and sometimes Lovian even left Shiro strapped to the table rather than return him to the cell.</p><p>What hurt more than the injuries though was seeing how <em> scared </em> Shiro was when he would break out of the nightmare, of a memory, and realize what he’d done, where he was, and the sinking realization that <em> he was losing. </em></p><p>If the violence and confusion weren’t enough to prove it, the fact Shiro’s prosthetic kept flashing purple made it indisputable. Because, as Lovian had explained with a smirk, that wasn’t just a dampener on Shiro’s arm; it was an item of her own design that would sense when Shiro’s mind had been fully overridden into that of Champion and he was under her control.</p><p>And when that happened, her smirk had twisted even more, she would issue him his first command.</p><p>“<em>Kill the boy,” </em>her words ghosted across his memory even now, at the way Shiro had flinched back and then how his voice had broken, begging Keith to stay away from him because he… he… </p><p>Keith had ignored that wish, tucking himself against Shiro’s side, and telling him over and over that Shiro wouldn’t hurt him. Or, well, he wouldn’t mean it. Because it didn’t matter how many times Shiro lashed out, Keith would <em> never </em>be afraid of him. Never.</p><p>But Keith did know if (when) the time came and Shiro couldn’t hear him anymore, couldn’t remember, he would be powerless to stop Shiro. </p><p>So he’d tried to attack the Druid, her back turned and steps confident after what was he thought the seventh or eighth session; all of them blurring with screams and pain and exhaustion.</p><p>She’d lit him up with the black lightning before he could even get close — what had he thought he could do? Punch her? Keith cursed his own recklessness, his desperation, the growing hopelessness that hurt just as much as the attack — and Shiro, unconscious, hadn’t been there to stop it.</p><p>Keith didn’t know how long he’d screamed, how long she had kept the bolts dancing over his skin, searing through his underarmor and burning flesh beneath. All he knew was he’d passed out and when he’d awoken it had been to Shiro inches away from him, a warning growl in his throat, as he tried to determine what kind of enemy Keith was. </p><p>That’s where he’d gotten the busted rib.</p><p>That’s when Shiro had <em> recoiled </em>from him for the first time as he took back control, as he realized what he’d done. And it didn’t matter that Keith pled with Shiro that he wasn’t hurt — physical pain was nothing — that he was okay, because Shiro knew that wasn’t true and he knew what was coming. </p><p>And he couldn’t stop it. He was fighting <em> so hard, </em>they could all see it. But under enough pressure… even the strongest could break. </p><p>Shiro’s arm flickered purple.</p><p>Keith swallowed thickly, started repeating from the top. “Your name is Takashi Shirogane. You are the Black Paladin of Voltron. You—”</p><p>Shiro groaned, curling up on his side and bringing his prosthetic up to his chest. “Keeee…” he choked out.</p><p>Keith was there within a breath, kneeling and placing one hand atop Shiro’s raised, scarred shoulder, blanket knocked away during Shiro’s return to consciousness.</p><p>“I’m here,” he whispered. “Shiro, I’m here.”</p><p>Shiro whimpered, eyes squeezed shut and flesh fingers digging into the side of his head.</p><p>Keith could see the flecks of blood where nails had pierced skin. He gave the hand a gentle tug with his other, threading their fingers together instead in a way that had stopped making him color hours ago. </p><p>Shiro shuddered out a breath. </p><p>“I’m here,” he repeated, squeezing their conjoined hands. “And you’re here too. You’re Takashi Shirogane. Shiro. My brother. Re… remember?”</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro sighed in a way too soft, too relieved, that made Keith’s entire chest ache. </p><p>The purple specks remaining on his arm disappeared entirely.</p><p>Keith let out a breath of his own. </p><p>Thank God. </p><p>Charcoal eyes, hazy with pain and exhaustion, cracked open and met Keith’s. “Did… did I?”</p><p>“No,” Keith promised, squeezing their hands again. “You didn’t hurt me. I’m okay.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for,” Keith murmured. “Just… just rest.” </p><p>Because soon enough Lovian would be back and— </p><p>Not quite footsteps but a slithering sound of robes on the ground Keith would forever hear in his nightmares sounded, accompanied by a low chuckle.</p><p>“Awake are you, Champion?”</p><p>Shiro flinched.</p><p>Keith growled low in his throat, a warning that meant nothing, as Lovian let herself into the cell as Shiro had been too dizzy to walk the last two times so she had retrieved him.</p><p>“Move aside, boy,” she waved an impatient hand as Keith remained crouched at Shiro’s side. </p><p>He bared his teeth.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was barely a whisper. “Go.” </p><p>Because resisting only meant pain.</p><p>Keith would take all of it and then some if it would keep Shiro safe. But there was nothing he could do against Lovian’s magic and abilities.</p><p>He felt as helpless, if not more so, than he had growing up in the system. Just like then there was no escape here, but this time it wasn’t just about him.</p><p>It was about Shiro.</p><p>And all Keith could do was let him down.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He gave their hands one last squeeze and released his grasp, backing up a single pace.</p><p>His nails dug into already abused palms as Lovian levitated Shiro up and out of the cell without a word more from either of them.</p><p>What was there to say?</p><p>Keith could only watch as Lovian strapped Shiro down — less to prevent escape and more to keep him from rolling off the table as his body spasmed and writhed beneath the torture — and took her place at his head; her favorite spot.</p><p>Shiro didn’t scream anymore as purple-wreathed hands descended along his face. </p><p>The silence was somehow worse. </p><p>Keith took up his own regular spot at the door of the cell, hands wrapped around bars and sometimes the only thing that kept him upright as exhaustion — he had barely slept since they’d been captured, too afraid Lovian would come, Shiro would wake up and be alone — and helplessness alike pushed him down. </p><p>He couldn’t do <em> anything.  </em></p><p>Shiro was suffering and all he could do was watch. </p><p>He was a horrible brother.</p><p>He watched with tired eyes as Lovian’s hands roved — cheek to forehead to the scar on Shiro’s face — over and over. The only difference was how sometimes Shiro would twitch, other times he would jerk his entire body against the restraints, his lips would press into a thin line or sometimes a wordless shriek and during those times his arm would sometimes spark purple.</p><p>But…</p><p>But something was different this time.</p><p>Keith straightened even as his stomach dropped.</p><p>Because the purple glow of his arm wasn’t fading and Shiro’s movements were becoming slower.</p><p>Keith’s breath caught.</p><p>Not slower.</p><p>Controlled.</p><p>“Yes,” he could somehow hear Lovian croon. “Yes, Champion. Come back to me now.”</p><p>“Shiro!” Keith screamed, slamming his hands against the bars. “Fight!”</p><p>“Come to me,” Lovian murmured, her voice completely at odds to Keith’s desperate pleas. “Listen to me.”</p><p>“Shiro! Shiro, please!”</p><p>There was a <em> crackle </em>of light on Shiro’s right side, followed by a dull, heavy clank.</p><p>The suppressor had fallen off.</p><p>“Yes,” Lovian breathed.</p><p>“No,” Keith whispered. “No. Sh-Shiro.”</p><p>Shiro’s head turned in Keith’s direction. </p><p>His eyes were open.</p><p>But they didn’t see him. </p><p>They were hollow.</p><p>The straps began to undo.</p><p>The door to the cell swung open with a flick of Lovian’s magic.</p><p>Keith trembled.</p><p>No.</p><p>No this wasn’t…</p><p>“Champion,” Lovian purred.</p><p>Shiro’s eyes narrowed as he slowly sat up, something dark filling normally warm pools.</p><p>No.</p><p>God, no.</p><p>“Shiro,” Keith whispered.</p><p>Shiro didn’t hear him.</p><p>He couldn’t hear him.</p><p>Shiro…</p><p>Shiro wasn’t there.</p><p>“Champion,” Lovian repeated.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed on Keith.</p><p>“Kill the boy.”</p><p>Shiro’s lips pulled up into a sneer, his hand cut a glowing arc at his side as he stood. </p><p>And he charged. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro charged, none of the earlier exhaustion hindering him, a low growl echoing in the chamber over Keith’s roaring pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith still had no idea what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Survival instincts kicked in as Shiro closed the gap between them and Keith found his feet moving him out of the cell — too small, he’d get trapped, don’t get backed into a corner — and diving to the side as Shiro’s arm swung for his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of singed hair as it caught the tips of strands — fast, had Shiro always been this fast or was Keith that tired or both? — permeated the air and Keith fell into a roll as Shiro let out a hair-raising </span>
  <em>
    <span>howl </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went down Keith’s spine at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had the Druid </span>
  <em>
    <span>done? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!” he got back to his feet. “Shiro, listen—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith broke off as Shiro came in close again, glowing hand once more aiming for his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became a hunt of predator stalking down his prey; Keith barely getting away in time, his pleas falling on deaf ears — “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not him, Shiro. You’re not champion. Shiro, please. You don’t want to do this. Shiro!” — </span>
  </em>
  <span> as Shiro closed in, roaring out his anger when Keith managed time and time again to evade a kill strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all it would take would be one stumble, one missed step, one too slow of a duck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heartbeat thundered in his ears, Shiro’s yells and grunts and snarls chilled his blood, and Lovian’s laughter above it all made something sick roll in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, please,” he gasped, darting around the table, “fight it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro cut right through the table, metal halves flying at the force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith dodged one half, dodged the glowing purple arm coming from behind it in an attempted surprise attack…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t dodge the second hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closed fist </span>
  <em>
    <span>smashed </span>
  </em>
  <span>into his side…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith went down with a ragged scream as something </span>
  <em>
    <span>cracked </span>
  </em>
  <span>beneath the blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even try to get up, try to get away, that hand was reaching down, wrapping about his throat, and Keith was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifted </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the air and slammed against a near wall, head bouncing off and his vision temporarily went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it cleared Shiro was nearly at eye-level but they were not eyes Keith knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they were lit up with the sick purple glow of Shiro’s other hand hovering at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith grasped both hands about Shiro’s grip on his throat, trying to pry away squeezing fingers without success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black spots were starting to dance on the edges of his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he suffocate before Shiro could cut him apart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-Shiro,” he gurgled,  weakly kicking out but his feet struck only air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro snarled at him, saliva hitting his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Champion,” Lovian lurked behind Shiro, her hand tracing down his right shoulder. “No need for a show this time. Kill the boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Keith choked out. “You’re… you’re not h-him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro raised his prosthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith could feel the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovian laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Sh-Shiro. My, my br-brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro growled, looking at him still with those unseeing eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith forced himself to stare into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear slipped down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I… I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith saw the moment light pierced the darkened orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s grip loosened around his neck ever so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his glowing arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lovian didn’t even have a chance to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple blood splattered — on Shiro’s arm, across his face, onto the wall and onto Keith— and she collapsed, a headless corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith dropped to the ground a second later as Shiro’s grip released entirely as he collapsed too. Keith wasn’t sure how he landed on his feet but he did, managing to take two steps before he dropped to his knees just in front of Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro who looked at him, eyes pinpricked with horror and fear, and shaking so badly his teeth were clattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Keith rasped, reaching out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro leaned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afraid of hurting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith pressed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” he said it again, carefully, slowly, placing his hand atop the blood-stained prosthetic, no longer glowing, that Shiro had pulled to his chest. He looked up, holding Shiro’s frightened gaze. “I’m okay,” he whispered. His second hand joined the first, pulling the metal hand between his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” Shiro sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me,” Keith squeezed the hand, inched a little closer. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s. “You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Keith, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my brother,” Keith said softly. “And I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro let out a ragged sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith found himself being pulled into the gentlest hug, Shiro’s flesh hand rising up to press against the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” came the whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled. “And… and we’re gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Shiro exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss was pressed to the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be okay,” Shiro repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, Keith could feel, was a promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was one nothing could ever break. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It didn’t really fit the narrative and since the story wasn’t about escape so much as it was about these two (and cough, I’m already waaayyy over my word count), I didn’t think it needed to wrap up with such. But since I like things neat and tidy, when Lovian died the magic barrier she put up to keep the Lions out went out too and Red and Black came roaring to the rescue with the whole castle in tow :) </p><p>Thank you to the few readers who popped in on this story; I appreciate it and am glad you enjoyed it. Special thanks to Yeta for their super kind comments and the reason I made myself post this now rather than next month. If you have a moment it would mean a lot to hear from you in the final chapter comments before you go. Thanks :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>